jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Allosaurus
Allosaurus ("different lizard") was the most common predator of the Late Jurassic period and the most dangerous. Like most meat-eating dinosaurs, its jaws were filled with serrated teeth shaped like blades. Computer studies suggest that Allosaurus attacked by using its upper jaw like a battle ax to hack at its victim, then it used its lower jaw to bite out a slice of meat. This would compensate for its relatively weak bite force with the benefit of giving it an extremely wide gape, useful in attacking large prey. In terms of size, it was the third largest theropod of its era, only the likes of the megalasaurid Torvosaurus (10-11 meters or 33-36 feet with a 4-5 tons of weight behind it) or Saurophaganax (12-13 meters or 39-42 feet with 3-6 tons of weight behind it) exceeded it in size and weight. It averaged around 8.5 meters long (28 feet) and around three meters (9 feet) tall. However, there is evidence they could grow to lengths of 11 to 12 meters (36-39 feet), though its weight would still be less than the comparatively more robust Saurophaganax and Torvosaurus when at comparable lengths. Allosaurus was one of the principle Carnosaurs, ancestor of Giganotosaurus and Carcharodontosaurus. They evolved from an earlier Carnosaur dinosaur called Monolophosaurus. Allosaurus was once thought to be the ancestor of Tyrannosaurus rex but this was later found to not be the case as Tyrannosaurus was later discovered to be a gigantic Coelurosaur. Allosaurus hunted dinosaurs like Stegosaurus, Apatosaurus, Camptosaurus, and Brachiosaurus if in large enough groups. Most medium to small sized prey would have been taken by a single hunter but large Sauropods would probably require a group effort. It might have been easy for an Allosaurus to kill a fairly defenseless dinosaur-like Camptosaurus, but Stegosaurus could certainly put up a fight, and the sauropods (giant long-necks) were so huge that they could easily crush even an adult Allosaurus ''with a blow from their tail, or a stomp from their legs. While not quite pack hunters, it has been suggested Allosaurus could work in temporary alliances like crocodilians and monitor lizards, acting as a mob with the agreement to not attack each other with the focus of bringing down dangerous prey. It is known that ''Allosaurus led a dangerous life. The Allosaurus on display at the Smithsonian Institute has a smashed shoulder blade, many broken ribs, and a lower jaw so damaged that paleontologists didn't realize it was an Allosaurus jaw for over 100 years. But these were tough dinosaurs. Their bones show that they lived long enough for their wounds to heal. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It is unknown if the genus was originally bred on Isla Sorna and shipped over or if it was first created on Isla Nublar in the 2000s. Breaking out of confinement on Isla Nublar after the fall of Jurassic World, Allosaurus soon became one of the island's apex predators and the largest of them aside from Rexy. It is heavily implied the population is breeding given the appearance of numerous individuals including a juvenile that would have grown up between movies had it originally been born before the events of the 2015 Isla Nublar incident. The Allosaurus clones had pronated wrists like all of InGen's cloned theropods, has a bit of a longer head than in real life, and has a shrink wrapped face. one Allosaurus was seen in the stampede as Mount Sibo started to erupt. One of them as killed by a volcanic rock . Many of them were rescued and send to Lockwood Manor for the Auction as the juvenile was send to it's unknown buyer and at least 4 were saved and freed by Maisie Lockwood from the toxic gas as they are now lose in the wilderness of California which is in the mainland. Production and development The Allosaurus toy from the Jurassic Park 3D toy line (see the "Toys" tab for images) is one of the many dinosaur toys seen inside a toy store in the Main Street of Jurassic World. Trivia * The Jurassic World website says that John Hammond's favorite dinosaur is T. rex. However, Jurassic Park: Builder says his favorite dinosaur is Allosaurus. * Before Indominus rex was revealed to be the dinosaur antagonist of Jurassic World, some speculated that Allosaurus would be the antagonist of the film. * Allosaurus was only seen as holoscape in Jurassic World as well as Metriacanthosaurus, Plesiosaurus, Suchomimus, Microceratus, Edmontosaurus, Brachiosaurus, and Dilophosaurus. * Alongside the Compsognathus, Ceratosaurus, Dilophosaurus, and Allosaurus is ironically one of the very few genuine Jurassic carnivores in the franchise's films. All other predatory dinosaurs are either from the Cretaceous Period or fictional modern day creations. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Fast therapod Category:Theropods Category:Alive Category:Escaped Dinosaurs